Light of Day
by hikanon
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring various pairings. 02: "You must not play with fire." Sasusaku
1. Have you ever (KibaIno)

_A/N: I haven't been doing much writing for a long time so this is something like a warm up for me. __Light of Day__ will contain a collection of one-shots with different prompts and pairings, be it crack or canon. Enjoy!_

-o-o-o-

**Light of Day**

**01. Have You Ever…**

**Pairing: Kiba / Ino**

-o-o-o-

"Have you ever been in love?"

That question caught him off guard.

He looked up from stroking Akamaru's fur and locked gaze with her. She seemed unabashed by the suddenness of her question, and merely stared back into his chocolate eyes, her turquoise ones betraying none of her emotions.

"Huh?"

His response caused her to narrow her eyes at him and she sighed in irritation, tucking her blond fringe behind her studded ear.

"I asked- Have you ever been in love?"

Kiba managed to process her words this time round and a bright red blush managed to paint his cheeks in response. Ino said nothing at this, choosing instead to raise an eyebrow at this reaction, a small smirk playing on her lips.

She jumped off the tree branch she was perched on and landed softly beside him and Akamaru. Kiba jumped when he realised that she was closing in on him quick – _too close, _he thought as he tried to fight down his blush but to no avail.

She sat comfortably in front of him, her knees touching his as she leaned even nearer to him, secretly enjoying the fact that this boy could elicit such a reaction.

"Well?" She prodded playfully; lips now turned upwards to form a grin which in Kiba's opinion made her look even prettier than she already was.

"I-I-I-," he stammered, mentally slapping himself for sounding like his teammate Hinata.

_Since when do I get nervous around her?_

A nudge from his side broke his train of thought and he shifted his eyes to his left. Akamaru watched him and gave a bark, clearly as a sign of support, Ino observed with interest.

But it seemed to have done its trick.

Taking a deep breath, Kiba finally managed to fight down his blush and fix his stare at the blond Yamanaka, his usually cocky smirk gracing his features.

Ino decided that he was quite good-looking at that moment.

Her train of thought was cut short when she felt his fingers tracing lightly on her arms. She shivered slightly from the contact but did not attempt to break eye contact with the Inuzuka. His smirk widened and his actions grew bolder, his fingers now tracing her collarbone and inching upwards to cup her cheek.

"I didn't expect to be asked that sort of question by you," he mumbled, finally answering her coherently since she first broke the silence.

Ino shrugged.

"I'm curious."

He cocked an eyebrow at her reply. His fingers stared to ghost lightly on her cheek, his thumb pressing lightly on her lips.

"And why is that?"

She noticed his gaze had dropped to her lips.

"I want to know."

His eyes flicked up to her face before he held her chin gently. Then slowly, he leaned towards her, never breaking eye contact and pressed his lips slowly to hers.

Ino's eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of the chaste kiss. But before she could lean into him more and respond to the kiss, his lips left hers.

She opened her eyes to find Kiba looking at her with a tender look in his eyes that made her heart flutter and her cheeks warm.

He let go of her chin and used his knuckles to brush lightly on her pink cheeks.

Smiling softly, he looked into her blue eyes and whispered,

"Now you know."

-o-o-o-


	2. Fire (Sasusaku)

**Light of Day**

**02. Fire**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

-o-o-o-

When she was young, she remembered her mother telling her to not play with fire.

"_They may look warm and inviting, but you'll get burned if you get too near to it," _her mother used to warn her whenever she was caught taking her father's matchsticks out to the backyard in an attempt to create the spark.

She should have listened to her mother.

At that moment, she was trapped in a ring of fire, with no means of escape. She watched as the flames licked the wooden walls, charring it black as it grew larger by the second.

Her green eyes scanned the room tiredly. She could try to run towards the window at the opposite side of the room and escape from there. But with her serious injury on her stomach and her almost out of chakra, she knew she would die should she attempt to jump from that height.

Her back against the wall, she slid to a sitting position on the floor, wincing as pain coursed through her body.

She was bleeding profusely, she knew, but there was no way she could do any sort of emergency treatment to staunch the bleeding with such low levels of chakra.

As her vision began to blur, she saw the door on her right opened and snapped her head towards that direction.

Her eyes widened as she took in the familiar figure at the door.

The man by the door took his time to look around the room, the flames he created now licking the ceiling, before looking down on her pathetic form against the wall.

She ducked her head, the pale pink hair covering her face, silently wishing that he would just leave her there. After all, it was because of him that she was in this state.

_No, _a voice whispered from the deep recesses of her mind. _I'm at fault._

_I was the one who pushed too far._

_I did this._

"Sakura."

His voice sent chills down her spine and the dark, cold aura radiating from his being did not help.

She slowly raised her eyes to meet his.

Her green eyes clashed with his blood red one.

"_You must not play with fire."_

"...Sasuke-kun."

-o-o-o-

_I don't really like how this turned out but oh well. That's what happens when I write at one in the morning._

_Reviews are appreciated!_


End file.
